<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Resort by antiutopia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723722">Last Resort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiutopia/pseuds/antiutopia'>antiutopia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-Ish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, I really love them, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sith Rey (Star Wars), This is in Mandarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiutopia/pseuds/antiutopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben took longer to go back to the light side of the Force. But there's no enough time for him to get to Exegol to help Rey.<br/>She needs to face the Emperor and the Sith cult on her own.</p><p>Ben用了更长的时间完成他的回归。但他来不及赶到Exegol了。<br/>Rey需要一个人面对皇帝和西斯的幽灵。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：是Dark Rey的canon divergence</p><p>CP: Ben solo丨Kylo Ren/Rey</p><p>突然很想写于是激情打字，没有经过beta或者我的脑子（x）随便看看！</p><p>如有不适请立即跳车！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢他，是不是？那个天行者家族的后裔。”</p><p>“接受你的命运，然后他就是你最强大的武器。就像曾经的Darth Vader一样。”</p><p>“这是我为你准备好的礼物，我的孩子。你会拥有一切你想要的。不论是最后的天行者，还是这个星系。”</p><p>“杀死我，我的灵魂就会与你融为一体。所有的西斯将通过你延续。”</p><p>“我的帝国将通过你延续。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rey的双手在颤抖。她全身都在颤抖。因为真相，因为这些突如其来的命运，因为她的别无选择。</p><p>义军毫无胜算，没人准备好面对这样一支庞大的舰队。而就像皇帝所说的。在遥远的传说中，Master Skywalker有他的父亲在他身边。她什么都没有。她的父母死在他们离开之后，她的朋友们正在外面浴血奋战，她的Master已经倒下，曾经的传奇也回归原力，她孑然一身。黑暗的窃窃私语从周围的幽灵们身上涌出缠绕着她，就连呼吸都仿佛被扼住咽喉。</p><p>她想起自己的预视。过去，在与Ben前往Snoke的王座之前，Ben所看到的未来。在遇到另一个自己的幻象之时，她所看到的未来。</p><p>一个西斯的王座。她坐在那里，与Kylo Ren一起。</p><p>她已经学到了足够多的知识，知道一个力敏预知的未来无法被改变，甚至越是想要改变，力敏本人越会促成这个结果。Leia给她讲了许多过去的故事，那些在传说中无法留下的故事，关于Anakin Skywalker如何堕入黑暗，关于她自己是如何看到Ben的未来，关于Luke Skywalker亲手创造了Kylo Ren。也许这只是黑暗面的伪装，是皇帝精心准备的计划，但她无法忽视这些预示。早在Snoke还活着的时候，她与Ben就已经看到两个人并肩的预景。</p><p>如果是这样的话，如果是这样的话…</p><p>Ben…。</p><p>她的目光穿过眼前的王座，穿过厚重船体之外的战斗，看向遥远的星系深处。高大的黑发青年站在海浪中间，面对无垠的波涛，看着手中十字型的光剑。然后他抬起头，对上她的视线。</p><p>他一句话都没说，但她已经明白了。即使依然从头到脚包裹着黑色的制服，即使依然握着那把水晶破损的光剑，但他已经下定决心。他已经回来了，她一直想念的那个人，那个她从未来得及遇见，却在Kylo Ren的面具下面窥见的、她无比想要触碰的人，现在就在那里。她的眼睛变得湿润，同时想要哭泣和想要微笑。在短短的一瞬间，周围的一切都不再重要了。不论她要做出什么牺牲，不论星系将要变成什么样子。他回来了，他会活下去，他可以在光明里走下去。</p><p>与Ben的连接永远是这样。不需要语言，她就能够明白全部。所以她转身，对着皇帝点头。</p><p>“很好，很好。”</p><p>Ben看着对面的女孩。她一句话都没说，但他已经明白了。她在什么地方，她在经历什么。他的眼睛瞬间睁大。他太迟了，拖延了太长的时间。他清楚黑暗侵蚀的力量，从出生起就熟悉那些在他脑海中说话的声音，现在她正在面对那一切。而他不在那里，没有人在那里，她一个人不可能抗衡这些…。</p><p>他开始奔跑，用上原力跳跃。他得回到飞船，去往Exegol，越快越好。她没有胜算，但他们在一起的话就会比什么都强大。就算他付出生命，也不能让她死去。</p><p>“仪式即将开始。”</p><p>Rey后退半步，看着皇帝靠近。但她并没有真的在看他。如果这是最后，如果就到此为止…在最后的时间里，她想要看着Ben，她看着他飞奔，看着他跳进驾驶舱，看着他启动飞船。他看上去前所未有地焦急，为了她而焦急。仅仅是认识到这个，她就已经不再害怕。</p><p>“她将击倒我，宣誓自己为西斯。”</p><p>这是无比艰难的事情，她将要去做的事情。她不知道自己能不能成功，一旦搞不好，她就会真的失去一切。</p><p>但如果能够看着Ben，就没有那么困难。</p><p>“她将拿出她的武器…”</p><p>她在梦里见到过这样的景象。Ben Solo，那个孤独的、受伤的却依然强大的灵魂，她命运的共同体，专注地向着她奔来。超光速的光晕映在他的眼睛里，他那双漆黑的、漂亮得不可思议的眼睛。从第一次见面，她就被深深吸引。那时候，他看着过去，看着仇恨和痛苦的影子，寻求自己存在的方向；现在，他凝视着前方，凝视着她。</p><p>“宣泄她的仇恨…”</p><p>他在梦里见到过这样的景象。Rey，那个孤独的、受伤却依然强大的女孩，他命中注定的对立面，全心全意地看着她。他知道她的想法，她的情感和她的脉搏顺着原力链接传递过来。曾经他专注于黑暗的力量，那让他不去想任何其他的可能性，将触手可及的情感隔绝在外。然而他一直都知道，知道她的颤抖和她的眼泪意味着什么。</p><p>但是太晚了，太晚了。</p><p>“随着她挥剑斩下…”</p><p>Rey握着光剑柄的手指慢慢收紧。Anakin Skywalker的光剑，他曾在她第一次与Ben战斗的时候帮助了她。那时候她尚不能清晰地感知原力中的一切，但她知道有谁的力量帮助她得到了这把光剑。</p><p>请帮助我。她想。请给我力量。</p><p>“西斯将重获新生…”</p><p>Ben握着操纵杆的手指用力到皮质的手套发出不堪重负的响声。他向后一拉，飞船离开超光速。从战斗的炮火中穿过对他来说轻而易举。他并不完全知道自己是如何降落的，一切只是顺从本能的动作。</p><p>为了赶到她的身边。</p><p>“而绝地将会灭亡！”</p><p>他站在通往地下的洞口，时间在周围静止。</p><p>太晚了。</p><p>她举着光剑，周身围绕着黑暗的原力，然而她的眼中没有愤怒，没有仇恨，没有失望，也没有任何矛盾。她湿润的褐色眼睛通过无数阻碍看向他，瞳孔里是恳切的神色。</p><p>他感到自己的眼睛也湿润了。在人生中最艰难的一次，他缓慢地点了点头。</p><p>为了她，他什么都会去做的。</p><p>Rey小幅度地弯了弯嘴角。微不可见，却那么确实。</p><p>接着她的目光移开了，看向面前的皇帝。她打开自己的防御，黑暗原力从四面八方涌向她。愤怒、憎恨、孤独、悲伤，这些情感是如此熟悉，她放手让它们接管一切，原力不再在一切平衡之上流动，它变得尖锐、汹涌，从阿奇托星岛下的洞穴中冲上她的指尖。</p><p>她一剑劈下，最后所见是皇帝终于得偿所愿的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren被迎入地下洞穴，Knights of Ren对他低下头为他开道，接着跟随在他身后。他进入空旷的王座室，方才如同波浪般耸动的西斯幽灵已经全数消失，烟雾弥漫的四周死一般寂静，遥远的上空舰队的炮火亮光照耀之下显得更加诡秘。</p><p>他向前走去，面具被丢在数个秒差之外，然而他的脸比面具更加面无表情。最深处的王座上，渐渐出现一个人影。</p><p>Rey Palpatine从容地坐在石质的座椅上，依然穿着她作为绝地的袍子，但却不可思议地仿佛天生属于这里。</p><p>她由上而下地看着他，不容置疑地开口。</p><p>“对你们的皇帝俯首。”</p><p>他单膝跪下去，身后的骑士们与他一起。</p><p>“Kylo Ren.”</p><p>她的声音平稳而低沉，充满与她年龄不相符的深意。</p><p>他低着头，听见她衣服布料摩擦，接近过来的脚步声。</p><p>“你将会帮助我，成为我最得力的武器。”</p><p>他抬起头，对上她的眼睛。褐色的瞳孔反射着遥远的光芒。</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p>他们凝视着彼此，透过空气，也透过彼此的力量。时间仿佛停止流动，直到遥远的地方传来巨大的爆炸声。是抵抗军的着陆艇被摧毁的声音。</p><p>新生的皇帝弯起嘴角。</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>“现在，让舰队停止攻击。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>会议室的墙壁每一面都是一致的黑色，人工的白色灯光从椭圆形的部件后面透出来。桌边第一秩序SupremeCouncil的将领们都不约而同地沉默着，毫无疑问原因桌子另一端坐着的少女。与这些从帝国就已经开始服役的高级军官相比，她完全还是个孩子。对曾经的Supreme Leader而言，这还可以说是一句比喻，但对于新的皇帝来说，这完完全全是字面意义上的真正形容。</p><p>但没有人开口说话。一种冰冷的、沉重的压迫力盘旋在会议室的上空。她没有使用那种他们无法理解的能力，坐在她旁边的Kylo Ren也没有，但那存在于一些别的地方，令人无法轻举妄动。</p><p>皇帝的权威是不容置疑的。他们如今能坐在这里，都是因为上一位皇帝的安排。而不久之前，这个女孩宣布自己将继承他的意志，建立新的帝国。</p><p>她低垂着眼睫，完全没有发言的打算。终于，Bellava Parnadee先开了口。</p><p>“我不是要质疑什么…Empress Palpatine.”最后的称呼显得有些生硬，不过她专业地保持了整体的平稳。“但对于我们中的一些人来说，这很突然…而且我们本可以将叛军一网打尽…”</p><p>“你需要一些解释。”年轻的皇帝开口，语速缓慢，声音轻柔。“GeneralParnadee.”</p><p>深色皮肤的将军立刻噤声。</p><p>她缓缓抬起眼睛，曾经刻在悬赏上的绝地完全不见了痕迹。取而代之的是某种黑暗而深远的东西，某种与她的年龄不符的古老的东西，从那双此刻完全埋在暗影中的瞳孔里窥视出来。</p><p>“他们的陆行艇被彻底摧毁，他们没有撤离的手段。正因为如此，离开的叛军才不足为惧。之前我们无法找到他们，因为他们居无定所，四处游击——但我们现在有了一个明显的诱饵。抵抗军绝对不会抛下他们的同伴。”</p><p>她的瞳仁颜色显现出来，几乎变成某种金色，嘴角弯成一个诡异的弧度。Enric Pryde不着痕迹地吸了一口气。那几乎像是再次看见了「那位」皇帝.</p><p>“当他们前来的时候，我们将会做好万全的准备，让他们彻底品尝到绝望。</p><p>“到那时，将我的‘朋友们’带来我的面前。我为他们准备好了相应的命运…来迎接这个星系应有的新帝国。”</p><p>会议室没有可感知的空气流动，然而曾经的时代的风却不知从哪里吹过每个人的皮肤。</p><p>“Long live the empire.” Enric Pryde率先开口回应。</p><p>“Long live the empire.” 其他高级军官一起接上。</p><p>年轻的皇帝满意地微笑，接着开口。“First Order将依然作为最精锐的军队存在——新的风暴兵计划很好，General Engell. Supreme Council将是帝国军事力量的核心，SupremeLeader Kylo Ren会负责传达我的意志，你们将继续听命于他。”她停顿了一下，Kylo没有做出什么反应，只是低着头。“我对你们有很高的期待。不要让我失望。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>残留在Exegol上空的叛军很快就被全数抓获，其中有曾经据说与绝地十分亲密的叛逃的风暴兵FN-2187，但与有所猜测的军官们的预期不同，皇帝并没有见任何一个叛军。他们被严密地看守在Steadfast的牢狱中。而皇帝本人则是进行了一场全星系同步的全息影像广播。SithEternal卓越的信号技术确保它甚至可以覆盖外环的小星球。</p><p>年轻的皇帝坐在王座之上，Sith Trooper的小队在身后形成队形。</p><p>“全星系的人民，我们忍受了很久。新共和国的腐败、懦弱与混乱导致了它的灭亡，失序与叛军的恐怖主义袭击至今依然存在于星系的各个角落。今天，这一切迎来改变。</p><p>“第一秩序作为先头部队，已经成功推翻了新共和国无力的统治。随着最终命令的执行，帝国于今天复生。</p><p>“我是Rey Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine的孙女。我即是这王位的继承者，是帝国的皇帝。</p><p>“从今天起，新共和国的残余将被清理，腐败将被铲除，混乱将被矫正——秩序将再一次降临于星系。</p><p>“我们将建立一个稳定、强大、超越过去一切的帝国。”</p><p>通讯停止的信号闪过，偌大的王座室恢复安静。</p><p>Rey看向一边沉默站立的青年，从座位上站起来走向他。Kylo的瞳仁一如既往地漆黑，视线追随着她接近的身影，直到近距离对上她的目光。</p><p>站在他面前的时候，皇帝才看起来如此娇小。</p><p>Rey深深看进他的眼睛，许久伸出手，抚上他的脸，曾经那道伤口所在的地方。她的拇指轻轻摩挲，让他忍不住微微侧过头去迎上那一点温暖。她的掌心是年轻的柔软，而指腹上有着拾荒生活和紧握光剑带给她的一层薄茧。那是她的皮肤。Rey的皮肤。</p><p>他一直如此想要触碰。</p><p>他们彼此凝视着，直到她开口。</p><p>“你需要一个面具。”她说。“First Order要成为被畏惧的尖锐军队，你就要成为恐惧的象征。Kylo Ren需要成为一个符号…就像DarthVader那样。”</p><p>青年低头看着她，长长的睫毛从她的心头划过，然后他开口，用轻柔的声音说，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“可恶！”</p><p>第五次失败，被电流打到之后，Rose终于暂停了摆弄门后的电子锁，从牢房的格子中间收回手臂。另一边敲打墙壁寻找任何可能埋在里面的可用部件的Finn回头看向她。</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Rose说，声音闷闷的。在陆行艇爆炸之后，他们没能有足够的时间炸掉信标，以至于所有飞船统一了指挥。星舰的力场陡然改变，在低气压之下船体上所有人都晕了过去。那种状况，肯定有很多伤亡，不论抵抗军还是第一秩序——但这种两败俱伤的打法有了效果。醒来的时候，他们就已经在这里，一间四壁都是平滑的黑色金属的牢房。</p><p>“嘿…是Rose吗？Finn？”</p><p>一个声音响起，因为钢铁的阻挡变得有些微弱，但还是让两人惊喜地跳了起来。</p><p>“Jannah！”</p><p>Finn冲到门边，透过门上的格子看出去，宽阔的走廊对面另一间牢房的格子后面探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。</p><p>“Jannah，你还好吗？”</p><p>“我还好，我们tribe还有一个也在这里，他只是昏迷。”她说。“所以…哦，他们还在用这种电子锁。”</p><p>“你知道该怎么破解吗？”Finn问。</p><p>“uh-huh.” Jannah耸耸肩，“我曾经也只是战斗组的风暴兵。”</p><p>“如果我们能联系上其他人…”Finn刚要继续，就被一个单调的机械音打断。</p><p>“囚犯之间的交流是被禁止的。”</p><p>一个帝国的机器人出现在走廊上，伸出机械臂。Jannah短暂地叫了一声，被惩戒性质的电击打回牢房内。</p><p>“Jannah！”Finn惊呼，然而机器人没有感情的图像接收器转了过来。Rose拉着他退后。</p><p>“违规现象消除。”机器人说，接着前进离开了。</p><p>“你知道这意味着什么吗？”Rose小声对Finn耳语，显得相当激动。</p><p>“意味着我们时刻处于监视之中。”Finn略有些丧气。</p><p>“这意味着机器人负责监视我们，Finn。”Rose说，眼睛闪闪发亮。“他们身上一定有可以打开门的程序。而他们会用机械臂完成这些工作。”</p><p>他们对视着，在彼此眼里看到兴奋的小星星。</p><p>“Rose。”Finn抓住她的双臂，“你可真是我的救星。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“我们得去救他们。”Poe说。他已经不像几年前那样容易激动，他面色凝重，凝视着全息影像上面巨大的星舰。</p><p>“但现在他们开启了舰队级别的防护罩。”C’ai抱着手臂，一同望着闪烁的影像。“即使我们逃脱的人大多是飞行员，这也过于冒险。”</p><p>“我们需要更大规模的队伍。”Poe说，接着陷入沉默。在Organa将军离开之后，她旧日的联系也逐渐消逝。上一代的人们逐渐远去，而他们最大的希望…Rey，在几个小时之前，刚对全宇宙发布了全息广播。</p><p>抵抗军的成员忧心忡忡地看着那段影像，而Poe却背对着它。BB-8发出不理解的beep声，歪过圆圆的脑袋去看他。有史以来第一次，Poe不知道对自己的挚友说什么好。</p><p>“我们会把Finn和其他人带回来的。”最终，他这么对BB-8承诺。</p><p>而现在，他开始进入现实的考量。不仅是救援任务，还有抵抗军的舰队如何存续——他们所剩的资源，也许只够再拼尽全力奇袭一次了。而作为Co-general的Finn不在…</p><p>“General Dameron.” Connix从身后走过来，“我们发出去的信号有回应。”</p><p>Poe转身惊讶地看向她。绑着两个辫子的女孩对他一笑。</p><p>“Poe.”她说，改变了称呼，声音里带着亲密。“你不是一个人。”</p><p>“我们一起面对这个。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>没有人再见过Kylo Ren的脸。即使是内部会议，他也不曾摘下面具。</p><p>皇帝很少出现，也从不出席会议。她的决策通过Kylo面具的声音调幅器传达出来。起初，有不知天高地厚的军官出言质疑，但Kylo Ren不再需要做任何解释，只需要简单地用原力扭断对方的脖子。</p><p>他是执行皇帝命令的机器，就像整个First Order都是执行皇帝意志的机器一样。</p><p>他们依然没有一个星球上的首都，从Exegol来的舰队形成了某种移动的中心。它们搭载的武器足以形成庞大的震慑力。</p><p>帝国议会被建立起来，但为了避免重复“曾经的错误”，议会由专长政治议题的高级军官们组成，按照扇区划分出的星区总督，以及地方监察官们负责议事，各个星球的代表只能作为客体前来商议。而当Kylo Ren出现在这些会议上的时候，各星球来的大使们通常就会大幅度收敛他们的要求。</p><p>大规模的征兵开始部署，因为连年的战争，无人看顾的孩子不计其数，他们将在学院的培训下成为新一代的风暴兵。有FN-2187和TZ-1719的例子在前，议会决定使用芯片，来更好地控制军队的一举一动。</p><p>一切都预示着前景。一些人的梦想，和一些人的噩梦。</p><p>更稳定、更统一的帝国。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警：本章有车</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们踏上了纳布的土地。即使在重重看守、帝国军队的定时巡逻监视之下，首都Theed依然如此生机勃勃。</p><p>歼星舰的影子慢慢离开湖泊与森林，就像其他云朵的影子飘过一样。平静的水面反射着恒星耀眼的光芒，如同镜子一般如实地倒映着天空的蔚蓝与灌木的翠绿。年轻的皇帝站在空旷的小丘上，睁大眼睛看着这一切。Kylo Ren站在她的身侧，看着她的眼睛。</p><p>不论其他一切如何，她还是对此感到震撼。</p><p>不论其他一切如何，他还是对此感到着迷。</p><p>温和的风吹过少女褐色的头发，它不像Jakku那样燥热，不像Star Killer Base那样如同刀割，不像阿奇托那样潮湿，不像她所感受过的任何地方。</p><p>「皇帝的故乡」。三十年前如此，三十年后依然如此。</p><p>“你来过这里吗？”她问，目光依然没有离开此刻被吹皱而变得波光粼粼的水面。</p><p>“我来过。”他说。那是太久以前的记忆，那时候他甚至还不是个学徒。原力，命运，这些都还是太遥远的词汇。Han Solo自豪地对他宣布自己能打多少个水漂。而如今他们站在这里，面对着同样的风景。</p><p>如果…。他只起了个念头，就不再允许自己想下去。</p><p>她也没有再说话。</p><p>直到湖水再次被阴影笼罩，年轻的皇帝才挪动脚步，向纳布皇宫的方向走去。</p><p>Kylo在她身后跟上，微风吹过他身侧，带来若有若无的低语。</p><p>“Ben…”</p><p>有人在轻轻叹息。也许是Luke，也许是更久以前的绝地大师。</p><p>但那不会改变什么。现在没有人，或者原力中的英灵能改变他该做的事情。</p><p>所以他甚至没有延伸感知去探寻。他只是迈开脚步，向前走去。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Zorii Bliss翘着腿坐在巡航舰的椅子上，头盔只打开了一半，眼睛带着笑意看着对面的人。</p><p>Poe从屏幕上挪开眼睛。“这是真的吗？”</p><p>“你知道我的渠道。”她说，听起来心情很好，“还是我们又回到信任问题上了？”</p><p>“不，只是-”Poe忘记了回嘴，只是盯着她，“如果有了这份蓝图，救援也不是不可以做到。但它实在太详细了——”</p><p>“我也这么觉得。”Zorii说，声音严肃起来，“而且它几乎是扎好丝带被送进我手里。就像生命节的礼物一样。”</p><p>“Well。”Poe说，“要么这是个陷阱，要么就是你比我们想象的都要厉害。我们可能需要…”</p><p>“联系一下Sonn-Blas内部的人？”Zorii接上，打开面具的下半部分，对他露出一个狡黠的笑容。“比你快一步，我已经确认过了。就能看到的部分来说，分毫不差。”</p><p>Poe皱起眉头。“如果他们甚至考虑到这一步，也许我们就真的有大麻烦了。”</p><p>“别开玩笑了，Dameron.” Zorii挑起眉毛。“我见到你有大麻烦的时候，比我实际上见到你的时候都多。”</p><p>一天里头一次，Poe的嘴角舒展开来。“你说得没错。所以，和我一起冲进麻烦里吗？”</p><p>“事实上，我来的时候，还以为我会不得不把你的屁股从第一秩序的舰队里面拽出来呢。”Zorii说，靠回椅背上。“听你指挥，将军。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>纳布的官员遵循过去的理念，甚至办了一个舞会，军官们的制服和轻飘飘的礼服混杂在大厅中。而皇帝在乎的是幕后的谈判，就像之前的许多个星球一样。只不过那些大多由帝国议会的高级议员与Supreme Council的将军代劳。但这次皇帝决定自己前来。</p><p>不只是为了plasma的矿源，也为了这颗外环与中环交界星球所背负的象征。</p><p>帝国的起源地，他们是这样传颂的。</p><p>年轻的皇帝身着漆黑的西斯的衣袍，径直被引进后面的大厅，戴着面具的Kylo Ren紧随其后，就像两片黑色的影子，所过之处人们停止交谈，直到他们身后的门关上，生命才重新回到舞厅之中。</p><p>纳布人类的议员们很好摆平，自从Hosnian星系被Star Killer Base化为灰烬之后，他们就一直处于第一秩序的控制之下。</p><p>冈根人，从另一个方面来说，就有些令人头疼了。就像每一个不清楚实力差距的土著星球居民一样，他们提出了各种各样的要求，寻求保障他们在水下的生活。皇帝很有耐心地听完了他们的发言，接着Kylo Ren伸出手，站在最前面的冈根人仿佛断了线一样倒下去。</p><p>“我们没有异议了，对吧？”皇帝看向尸体后面的下一个冈根，问。</p><p>水生居民们互相交换眼神，在对方眼中看到了愤怒和恐惧。</p><p>“帝国会确保你们获得足够的酬劳。”她给了他们足够的反应时间，接着说，“你们就不必重复同伴的命运。”</p><p>那之后一切都很顺利，但依然冗长而恼人。以至于当他们终于结束，拒绝了留在地表的邀请回到歼星舰上时，无穷无尽的人造光线与金属墙板都使人感到轻松。</p><p>年轻的皇帝回到王座上的身影久违地不那么具有气势，甚至有一点像摔进了过大的座位里，Kylo感到自己嘴角上扬起来。</p><p>王座里的女孩抬头微微眯起眼睛。Kylo想起弓起脊背要发动袭击的洛塔猫。于是他在她面前单膝跪下去，为了不让她突然跳起来攻击，也为了能够更贴近她一点。</p><p>Rey的视线随着他移动，直到他们近距离地对视。她抬起手，从他的头上脱下头盔。它发出沉重的响声落在石质的台面上，而他们两人都没有去理会。</p><p>在这个时刻，她不再像是一个皇帝。她看起来又像是从Jakku离开的那个女孩了，全心全意地注视着面前的人，面庞柔和而温暖。</p><p>而半跪的青年也不再像是人人畏惧的武器。他看她的方式从未改变过，那样专注而着迷，就像她是一个他无法解开的谜题，但又引人入胜，让他无法移开视线。</p><p>Rey的手指顺着他的额头慢慢抚摸到脸颊，又沿着下颌的轮廓直到把他的脸颊捧在手心里。她的眼睛湿润起来，然后她闭上眼睛，前倾身体吻上去。</p><p>就像泄洪的水闸被打开，Kylo被皮革包裹的手指闪电般地攀上Rey的脑后，把她拉下来，全心地投入这个亲吻中。她显然没有多少经验，但充满激情，而他几乎忘记了任何可能称为技巧的东西，只是想要更深地进入她，想要感受她，想要与她化为一体，就像他们在原力中的链接那样紧密到无法分开——</p><p>他从地面上站起来，一只手撑在王座的扶手上，继续在唇舌之间逼近她，让她整个身体向后仰去完全靠在椅背上；她伸出双臂环抱住他，让他整个人笼罩在她身上，分开双腿让他的膝盖在她的大腿中间顶上王座。她的手指开始急切地摸索，顺着他腰侧的曲线滑下去，找到他腰带的搭扣，让它们掉在地面上，发出清脆的金属碰撞声。当她无法扯下他的外袍时，他短暂地离开她的身体，把上衣从头顶褪下去。仅仅是这么短的时间，他就像缺氧无法呼吸一般，像某种野兽扑食一样回到她被液体润湿的嘴唇。</p><p>他侧过头，去啃咬她的耳朵，她扬起脖子，胸口随着呼吸起伏，是无声的邀请。他的亲吻顺着脖颈延伸下去，控制不住地用上更多力气，在她的肩窝留下一圈齿痕的红印。她咬住嘴唇，双腿屈起来踩在王座上，将自己整个置于他的身下，手掌几乎是绝望地在他裸露的皮肤上滑过，寻求更多的皮肤接触，更多的确信。</p><p>他分开她的袍子两襟，相比之下很好脱下，只需要解开带子，她的皮肤就完全暴露在他的手指之下。很久以来，他第一次不是戴着手套触碰的生物。他细细地抚过她的皮肤，就像想要把每一寸纹理刻在大脑里。接着他的五指用力地按压下去，所过之处留下青白转红的印记，原力在两人中间震动着，传达他们共同的渴望。</p><p>更多，更多。</p><p>她的手指几乎反而有些冰凉，因为涌上喉咙的兴奋，她拉下他的裤腰，他前倾身体，额头相抵，他们近距离地凝视着彼此，同时想哭和想要微笑。</p><p>“可以吗？”他问，几乎是气音。他抬起眼睫，满是迫切的恳求。</p><p>“嗯。”她微笑起来。Rey的微笑。他的手指在她的皮肤上抓紧，她的手臂环过他的脖子消除他的所有不安。他俯下身进入她。</p><p>Dyad在两人之间发出喜悦的嗡鸣。就好像分别已久的两半终于合并在一起。她蜷起小腿勾住他的腰，他们像是缺氧一样绝望地渴求着对方，在这一刻其他一切都不存在了。就算明天宇宙变成灰烬，只要两人在一起，其他都不再重要。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“纳布？”Poe说，“当然是纳布。”</p><p>“在中环与外环边境的星球。它很漂亮，我不知道在座有没有听说过——”C3PO起了个头，Connix眼疾口快地插入对话。</p><p>“在这个期间，他们离开了停留在内环的舰队。”她说，让全息影像显示出舰队的变动。抵抗军很少用皇帝来作为指代，但也不再叫那女孩Rey。他们，目标，现在就是这样了。“显然目前Enric Pryde留在Steadfast负责指挥。”</p><p>“这是我们唯一的机会。”Poe转身，身后的飞行员们抱着头盔，或站或坐成一个半圆，看着他。</p><p>“我们会把我们的同伴带回来。抵抗军建立在希望之上…不论什么时候，都不能忘记希望。”</p><p>飞行员们面色凝重，对他点点头。</p><p>“另一边见，Poe.” C’ai经过他的时候，拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“另一边见。”Poe说，看着前方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原力中传来扰动。</p><p>Kylo感觉到了，他知道皇帝一定也感觉到了。他侧过头去看她，知道她透过头盔也能感觉到他的视线，但她没有什么反应。她只是站在那里，站在舷窗前面，凝视着超光速里面变换的图案。</p><p>有人不适应这样的光影，而她却似乎很喜欢。只要有机会，都会深深看进被速度扭曲的宇宙。他知道她在看什么，也能感知到她的情绪。所以他只是看着那些光芒在她的眼中滑过。</p><p>很快他们就要回到主舰队了。很快就是最终的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>关押囚犯的走廊上寂静无声，因此机器人走过的响动才更加明显。</p><p>Finn和Rose一人一边紧贴墙壁站着，屏住呼吸看着只有一个小格子的监狱门。远处的走廊传来金属碰撞的声音，两人对了个眼神。</p><p>“5，”Rose用气声说，“4，3，2…”</p><p>Finn紧握着空枪套的皮带，掌心处泛出一点汗水。</p><p>“1！”</p><p>一个餐盒从门上的格子中间出现，一端是抓着它的黑色机械臂。机器人的速度很快，但有所准备的Finn更快——他向前扑去，手中的带子立刻就在机械臂较细的地方套了一圈。他用力一拉，机器人发出一声闷响撞在门上。</p><p>“违规行为发现-”</p><p>没有感情的机械音响起，然而Rose已经拿起餐盒边的勺子，插进门上的电子锁里。几乎就在她放手的一刻，锁孔发出惩戒性的电流，一阵蓝色的火花从机器人抵在门上的部分开始成网状蔓延过他的全身，他红色的图像接收器闪了闪，一阵机械音后归于黑色。Finn用力向后倒去，坚固的门作为另一半拉力，将机器人的手臂从躯干上分离下来。</p><p>Rose跑过来。Finn从地面坐起来，盯着手里的机械断臂，从手肘的位置拧了一下。一根操纵杆从分成三岔的手掌中间伸出来。</p><p>两人相视一笑。</p><p>他们从开启的牢门走出去，又打开了Jannah和另一个前风暴兵的门。这是个环形的舰载监狱，他们被关得很分散，怪不得之前没能联系上更多的人。一共有十几个抵抗军被看押在这里。Jannah和Finn很英勇地用墙壁上应急准备的扳手敲坏了这只机器人小队剩下的两个。</p><p>“但电梯需要生物识别运作。如果我们没有…”</p><p>漆黑的电梯门分开了，他们与一组风暴兵面对面。</p><p>“…哦。”Rose说，接着毫不犹豫地举起了有电击功能的机械手臂。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“将军，前方发现抵抗军舰队。”</p><p>Enric Pryde看着舷窗外。说那是舰队，其实都是夸张，抵抗军只剩下屈指可数的巡航舰，完全靠着搭载的护盾与X翼战机的机动性才能稍成阵型，何况他们的炸弹小队在重创之后从未完全恢复。</p><p>他们的目标，当然地，依然是可以对整个舰队发送指令的旗标。为了这个明显的弱点，Pryde不止一次向上反馈，但他可以理解皇帝的顾虑。有一个星球当做中心，自然也容易被渗透或者摧毁。但飞船有很高的机动性，相比之下这个弱点就无足轻重了。</p><p>全息影像的屏幕闪了闪，出现皇帝的面容。</p><p>“General Pryde.”她说，声音平稳，就好像早就知晓了一样。</p><p>如同「那一位」皇帝一样。</p><p>“Empress.”他对着屏幕低下头。</p><p>“倾全军之力，务必剿灭叛军。”</p><p>Pryde低头。在他回复之前，通讯就切断了。</p><p>X翼战机的小队从巡航舰后面冒出来，TIE战机的巡逻队伍迅速迎上去，在舰队的边缘互相发射出爆能束的光芒。</p><p>“启动舰体表面武器。”他说，“这些恐怖分子今天将付出最后的代价。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>逃狱的小队进展异常顺利，在拐角处看到的远处巡逻的风暴兵，接到通讯后也飞快离开了。整个区域似乎都被紧急召唤，他们的阻碍只有一些清洁机器人。</p><p>星舰护盾升起的声音从厚重的船体深处传来。Rose从观察口的窗户看出去，立刻瞪大眼睛，伸手抓住Finn的胳膊。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“抵抗军——是抵抗军，他们来了。”Rose说，兴奋得几乎要跳起来，然而立刻又变得忧心忡忡。“我们还是压倒性地人数不足…”</p><p>“嘿，这是个机会。”Finn说，反手抓住Rose的手腕，与她对视。“他们顾不上我们…如果趁这个机会，我们可以从内部切断旗标的信号发射…”</p><p>“我们至少得去上层。”Jannah说，转身看着逃狱的十几人，又看了眼刚才被打倒的风暴兵们。“你们觉不觉得…”</p><p>他们互相对视，Finn露出笑容。“至少我们很清楚它该怎么穿，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Allegiant General。” Griss从他的位置上看过来，皱着眉头，“这有些不对劲。”</p><p>“什么事？”Pryde问。抵抗军确实不对劲——他们并没有拼出鱼死网破的架势来袭击，反而是相对谨慎地形成小队与TIE战机队伍周旋。扫描显示许多能量分布甚至集中在护盾上。</p><p>“跟着巡航舰出现的这些舰队…飞船。”Griss犹豫地更改了称呼，“即使对于叛军来说也有点太…不正式了。”</p><p>Pryde向雷达图像上看过去。确实如此——那些根本不能说是攻击阵型，甚至许多都不是军用的星舰。从帝国前的破铜烂铁，到毫不起眼的货船，到科雷利亚最新型的快速星舰，不论型号或是大小都完全不同，甚至连出现的方式都没有什么联动性可言。它们只是出现在舰队边缘，然后就开始进行骚扰——相对于歼星舰队的军事威力，那只能称得上骚扰。然而它们越来越多，就像春日地面的草芽一样。从侧面开始啃咬巨大舰队的小虫子。</p><p>民间自发的、愚蠢的、不自量力的攻击。但为了确保皇帝的安全，还是需要一定程度的行动。</p><p>“让侧翼歼星舰掩护，向后方移动。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“确认了，Black Leader. ”Connix在通讯器里说，“向你发送Steadfast的坐标。”</p><p>“我就知道可以靠你。”他说，咧开嘴角，把能量集中到速度上。“黑色小队，准备突击。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“是时候了。”</p><p>Rey静静地说。</p><p>就算她不说出口，他们也都很清楚。不论是原力中传来的嗡鸣，还是舷窗外爆能束的光芒，都在预示着结束。终于，终于可以迎来的结束。</p><p>但他无法移动。Ben无法移动。</p><p>Rey转过头看着他。飞船模拟出的炮火的声音逐渐弱下去，某种诡异的安静弥漫出来，夹杂着蛰伏的低语。</p><p>黑暗里有什么开始蠢蠢欲动，想要摆脱束缚。</p><p>Ben摘下头盔，只是为了能够直接看着Rey。看着她接近，她的手指抚上他的。那样柔软，那样温暖，他希望时间就永远停在这一刻。</p><p>“你知道你应该做什么的。”</p><p>Rey说。现在她完全不是皇帝了。西斯的幽灵感觉到了什么，在她的影子里变得愤怒而尖锐，原力震动着咆哮。但他们之间的空气是安静的，只有一个女孩和她爱的男孩互相凝视。</p><p>她的眼睛终于能够如此明亮，不用再忍耐。她捧起他的手，他的手在颤抖——指间握着光剑。那把被修复好的、Anakin Skywalker的光剑。</p><p>她把剑刃对准自己的胸口，两人的手指一起覆在开关上。</p><p>就是这个了。这就是最困难的事情。</p><p>当他们在Exegol上通过链接对视的时候，他知道了她的想法。</p><p>如果在那里反抗，她就会被杀死，西斯的幽灵依然会继续蛰伏，寻找下一个复活的机会。</p><p>她不能让那成真，她也不能顺从他们的意愿，将整个星系笼罩在恐怖之下。</p><p>她想起她所憧憬的英雄，即使过了这么久，依然会为了传说中的故事而感动。如今，她知道他们就站在她身后。</p><p>到了她抉择的时候，这就是那一刻了。</p><p>她已经明白了她不再是无名之人。她的父母给予她生命，她的Master们给予她能力，她的…恋人，给予她勇气。</p><p>而这就是那一刻了。所有传说故事都会有的终点。而她站在这里，星系的命运压在她的肩膀上。</p><p>如果用她的身体来接纳，那么她就会变成幽灵的牢笼。她想。她在链接里对Ben说。</p><p>Darth Sidious是多疑的。所以她必须开放自己给黑暗的力量，她必须真的坠落。但同时，不像过去的西斯师徒之间可以建立类似Force dyad的联系，她已经拥有了一个真正的、稳定的dyad，和Ben之间。</p><p>Force dyad只能产生于两人之间，让他们成为一体。而Ben完全熟悉如何使用黑暗面的力量。</p><p>这是只有他们才能做到的事情。对于熟知欺骗与背叛的西斯，只有不需要任何交流就可以互相明白心意的他们才能做到。</p><p>只有他们，才能成功欺骗传说中的皇帝，最精于此道的西斯。</p><p>为了保护他，Rey让他戴上面具。Ben就能把所有的感情掩藏起来。</p><p>为了保护她，Ben面对这一切。再次作为Kylo Ren，使用黑暗的力量而坚持住不被它所侵蚀。</p><p>但最终…</p><p>最终，西斯的幽灵还是在她体内。并且，它们察觉到了她的背叛，毕竟最终的事实是无法掩藏的。</p><p>她故意让抵抗军的人留在Steadfast上，在最接近旗标的地方。</p><p>借着去各个星球的访问，Ben向Poe的朋友传递了蓝图和消息。</p><p>抵抗军就像野草一样顽强。只需要一点希望，就可以繁荣生长。</p><p>帝国必须彻底毁灭，皇帝的阴影从宇宙中彻底抹除。他们将迎来最终的胜利。</p><p>但还差一步。</p><p>Ben感到眼睛湿润了。他想要看清Rey，但他的视线被泪水模糊。</p><p>“我不知道我能不能做到。”他说，手剧烈地颤抖着，如果不是她的手指稳定着他，他大概要把光剑掉到地上。</p><p>Rey的眼睛再次闪过金黄色，黑暗的影子边缘扭曲着鼓动，又短暂地平息下来。西斯的幽灵在试图挣脱控制。</p><p>它们在对他诉说，对他低语，只要在这里背叛她，只要在这里彻底拥抱黑暗，那么他就可以拥有她，将她永远地束缚在帝国至高无上的王座上。他可以为她做所有肮脏的、不得不做的事，为她双手献上整个星系，然后他们可以一起统治这个帝国。</p><p>而Rey只是看着他，她在微笑，那么纯粹，那么美好。她眼睛也一片湿润，但同时在无声地微笑。</p><p>“我们一起，Ben。”她说。“无论何时，我都会陪你一起。”</p><p>他不能失去她，但他更不能背叛她。</p><p>“我爱你。”他说，眼泪顺着脸颊滑下。</p><p>蓝色的光束瞬间穿过她的身体。剑刃穿过别的生物身体的触感他相当熟悉，甚至有点过于熟悉了——但当那熟悉的、切过梨肉一般的感觉是面对着Rey的时候，他像他从未有过的那样变得浑身冰冷，大脑一片空白。有那么一瞬间，他无法理解这意味着什么。Rey因为冲击而仰起头，瞳孔中的金色和古老的、遥远的愤怒的幽灵一同闪烁了最后几下之后熄灭回本身的栗色。接着她看向他。她真漂亮，Ben想，而他总是让她哭泣。</p><p>他松开手，剑刃消失，剑柄当啷一声掉落下去。</p><p>女孩的身体失去所有支撑向前倒下，比起什么都像现实的重量排山倒海地压过来。他无比清晰地意识到，就是这一刻，这一刻他失去她了。这个比他生命还重要的女孩，马上就要消失在星辰之间。这也许就是他所拥有的最后一刻，而且它就要消失了。</p><p>“Rey…”他慌忙伸出手去接，两个人一起跌坐到地面。“不，不要这样…”</p><p>他慌乱地伸手去按住Rey胸前的伤口，恍惚地想起Rey是怎样帮他治疗。但无论他如何在原力中探求，都没有任何效果。</p><p>“不用试了，Ben…被黑暗原力侵蚀的话，治愈不会有效果。你知道的。”Rey安静地说，气息已经开始变得急促而短暂。</p><p>“不，不要这样，不要丢下我一个人，Rey…”他全身都在颤抖，几乎要抱不住她。</p><p>“没人会真的离开，Ben.” 她说，逐渐苍白的脸上泛起一个笑容，伸手去触碰他的脸，力气虚弱得几乎感觉不到。他抓住她的手，侧过头去接触她，想要回给她一个笑容，但泪水却不受控制地流下来。</p><p>“我的宣誓结束了绝地，我的死亡结束了西斯…过去的一切都不复存在了。你可以做任何你想做的事，去任何你想去的地方，不再有责任束缚你，或者黑暗引诱你…你可以用你想要的方式生活。你终于自由了。”她看着他，那样专注，就像余下全部的生命力都系于此。她也在哭，但那不是悲伤。她在看着她的爱人。“我爱你，Ben。比起什么都更爱你。”</p><p>她的声音逐渐虚弱下去，瞳孔扩散开来，视线变得遥远。</p><p>“纳布…真漂亮啊。我还想再看看。你帮我去看看好吗？”</p><p>他抓紧她的手，指节发白。</p><p>“嗯，好。”他说。</p><p>此刻他什么都愿意做，但他只能说出如此无力的承诺。而他知道她不会再回应了。</p><p>Ben抱住他爱人的身体，把头深深埋进她的颈窝里，无声地哭泣，直到她的最后一点温度随着她的形体一同消失。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Finn？”Rose回头。他们在目标附近暴露，正被一队风暴兵围攻，躲在掩体后面进退两难，而Finn却突然瞪大眼睛顿住了。</p><p>“Rey。”他说，声音里是完全的恐慌。“Rey…她突然…”</p><p>“小心！”Rose一把把他拉近地面，爆能枪的光束贴着他们的头皮飞过，然而他似乎没有注意到。</p><p>那不是图像，也不是声音，但他就是知道了。通过他还不甚了解的方式。</p><p>概念似乎直接在他的大脑里形成。他感觉到Rey的瞳孔扩散，心脏停止。他睁大眼睛，依然没有任何图像。而Kylo Ren…不。那是另一个人。</p><p>Ben Solo抱着她，静止在某个地方。</p><p>不需要更多说明，他也知道他正处在巨大的悲伤之中。不需要更多的思考，他也知道那是比什么都要确切的证明。</p><p>Rey…她真的…</p><p>然后Ben Solo感应到了他。他侧过头，Finn想起在Jakku上Kylo Ren看向他的画面。然而男人的原力信标中没有任何针对他的愤怒或恶意。他只是沉默地注意到了他，接着对他指了一个方向。</p><p>“这边！”他毫不犹豫地说，抓住Rose的肩膀就向着Ben指出的方向跑去。</p><p>“跟上来！”Rose什么都没问，只是对着其他的同伴喊。</p><p>这一刻，就像Rose知道可以信任Finn，Finn感到自己可以信任那个曾是Kylo Ren的男人。这感觉真神奇，但他来不及细想了。</p><p>也许力敏就是这样的，Finn想。原力就是如此使人确信。</p><p>而Rey…如果这一切都是她努力的结果，那么他们不能让这白费。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“就是这里了！”Jannah喊道，跳上巨大的立柱，用机器人的手臂接入系统。Rose在一边的界面上开始操作按钮。</p><p>“快，这门要挡不住了！”Finn举着爆能枪，背对着她们喊。</p><p>“没问题的，只要再给我几秒。”Rose说。</p><p>爆能枪打在金属上的钝响不断变大。</p><p>“Ready in 3, 2, ——”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>再次击落一架TIE战机之后，模拟器突然响起巨大的嗡鸣。Poe抬头看去，扫描仪上包裹着巨型战舰的椭圆形能量罩正在闪烁，接着消失。</p><p>“护盾被关上了！”他对着通讯器大声喊，带着毫不掩饰的喜悦。“所有火力，瞄准旗标——”</p><p>“看来他们根本不需要我们的拯救。”C’ai说，声音里带着自豪。</p><p>“是啊，我们才是被帮助的那一边。”Poe笑起来，俯冲向漆黑的舰体。“干得漂亮，伙计，干得漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>皇帝发表广播三个月后，新帝国的舰队在内环被击落。</p><p>随着大量武器的损失，皇帝与Kylo Ren也不知所踪。人们说，他们死在了那些歼星舰上——即使是再强大的战士，也无法面对真空。</p><p>各个星球的武装力量开始奋力反扑。在帝国与第一秩序之后，人们根本不想臣服于新帝国之下。抵抗开始如同星火燎原一样燃烧过整片星系。最终，断续的战争持续了一个标准年之后，新帝国也陨落了。</p><p>获得胜利的抵抗军没有建立共和国，而是成立了一个联邦，就像义军的联盟那样。不论未来如何，希望在星球之间传递着。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Theta在吧台后面擦着杯子。这是纳布星首都的一家小酒馆，没有高档酒店那样气派高大的穹顶，但好在坐落郊区，风景十分不错。她偶尔会跟别人吹嘘后面整座山都是她的，虽然事实上不是这样。管他呢，又不是水域，不会突然跳出几个冈根人来反驳她的话。</p><p>那个人一走进店里，她就注意到他了。或者说，全酒馆的人都注意到他了。当然啦，他身边有一个伍基人，那确实让人无法忽视。但不止是这样。连年的战争磨炼了人们的观察力，就算他只是逆光出现在门口，也会让人直觉觉得不可小觑。链码有问题的人们纷纷警惕起来：这可能是来抓人的赏金猎人吗？但他只是停顿了一下就自然地走向吧台，看起来比起找麻烦更想要喝一杯。于是暂停的对话又渐渐开启，酒馆再次嘈杂起来。</p><p>“嘿，大块头。” Theta对他们打招呼，这不止是指伍基人，这个穿着长袍旅行者打扮的男人在人类中也相当高大。她把两个杯子放在台面上。“想来点什么？”</p><p>“Aaarrrrh。”伍基人先开口。Theta这门语言学得不是很好，不太能确定他说的是“不要”还是“纯净的水”。但他说完后挥了挥手臂就又向着门口离开了，所以大概就是前者。</p><p>“那么你呢？”她收起一只杯子，轻快地问。</p><p>“Surprise me。”剩下的人类说，在最近的吧台椅上坐下。他的声音很轻柔，这让Theta有点惊讶。而他摘下兜帽，看起来比她想象的年轻许多。</p><p>“第一次来纳布吗？” Theta问，转身从高层架子上拿下一瓶Spirit。既然让她来选，那么就来点贵的吧。</p><p>“…不是。”男人说，对她的行为没做评价。</p><p>“喔，来旅行？”她继续问。男人沉默地认同。“那很不错，纳布可是个好地方，不论你喜欢自然，还是想见识见识矿坑，或者水下的怪物——谢天谢地第一秩序终于不在了，对吧？能有两天和平的闲情逸致。”她真心实意地感叹，毕竟战乱时期生意的确不好做，连她这毫不起眼的小店都被卷进冲突而不得不重修了两次。“我是Theta，by the way.”</p><p>“Ben.”他回答说。“我的确是来参观风景的…包括冈根人的城市。”</p><p>“即使你不是第一次来？” Theta扬起一根眉毛，“新鲜劲一过去，可就没什么人愿意往水边跑了。”</p><p>“确实。但我想她会喜欢看看水里的繁华的世界。”Ben说，目光变得遥远，仿佛看着什么别人看不见的东西一样。</p><p>“她？”Theta敏锐地捕捉到话题。</p><p>“是啊。”Ben回答，声音里有某种厚重的东西。“我的…妻子。”</p><p>“哇哦，love birds。”Theta夸张地感叹，把准备好的酒放在吧台上，左顾右盼。“那么她在哪里呢？”</p><p>Ben只是微笑起来，本来就轻柔的声调几乎变成气音。</p><p>“她从未离开过。”</p><p>…哦。Theta觉得自己大概搞砸了，但是男人却没有生气。他只是站起来，将信用点放在台面上，拿起酒杯向着角落去了。</p><p>那里的窗户可以远远俯瞰整个Theed，此时正是夕阳，鳞次栉比的屋顶反射出大片的金光。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，Theta似乎看到那个男人对面坐着一个女孩。她有着栗色的头发，在脑后绑成三个发髻。</p><p>完了，累出幻觉了。Theta感叹着揉揉眼睛，收掉另一边客人留下的酒杯去水槽清洗。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaarrrrh。”Chewie说，在进入超光速之后。</p><p>“我不觉得他们需要我帮忙。”Ben说，调整着驾驶位上的几个按键。“如果出现了另一个图谋不轨的力敏，那到时候再说。”</p><p>“Arrrrrh Rrraaaaah？”副驾驶上的伍基人偏过头。</p><p>“我在想，也许Rey只是还没看过其他星球。”Ben说，超光速的光晕映照在他的眼睛里，而他看着曾经的、另一个地方的时光，微微勾起嘴角。“我答应过她，得多帮她看看更多的地方。”</p><p>“Wrrraaaah。”Chewie提议道。</p><p>“没错，卡米诺确实是个不错的选择。她会惊讶还有纯粹海洋组成的星球的，那个从沙漠来的姑娘。”Ben笑起来，那很像一辈子那么久以前，Han提起Leia的样子。所以Chewie只是看着，没再说话，接着低头检查起变更后的航线。</p><p>千年隼依然裹着它破破烂烂却相当坚韧的外壳，穿过漆黑的宇宙和无边的星光。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢所有看到这里的小伙伴</p><p>May the Force be with you！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>